


Starry Eyes

by SmartyPanties



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alan has a bike, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash is brunette in here, Clemont wants the cutie but he can't have the cutie, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's name it's Charizard, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Serena is Alan's best friend, Sorry Clemont, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyPanties/pseuds/SmartyPanties
Summary: “So you’re telling me, that every time you try to confess your feelings for Ash (even though you two already kissed and it should be obvious enough), Clemont appears out of nowhere and interrupts the two of you?” Serena looked skeptical and Alain hopped she believed him.





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that summary was absolute shit but I hope that those of you that clicked on it like this. It's just a short thing I wrote for a friend who gave me the idea and since this shipping need more works, I decided why not? Constructive criticism is greatly appreaciated, thank you.

He couldn’t stand it anymore, in a second he had the other’s shirt sure he had a tight grip before pulling so he could smash their lips together in what he hoped was a gentle kiss but knew it definitely wasn’t.

This may seem a bit rushed, but really, pining after someone for months it’s not an easy task, much less for someone like Ash. Alain had been his friend since last year but they had never been really close to the whole “accidentally burning his biology textbook” incident that occurred two years back. He had learned not to leave the Bunsen burner on without vigilance again.

The slightly crush had started last year but it had been rather easy to forget about it when he was only able to see the other during school. This year, though, they had ended up in the same classroom, only a table away from each other, which gave Ash way too much time to talk with the taller male. Like this, his crush developed until finally he had reached this moment.

When he couldn’t feel Alain kissing him back, he started panicking. Quickly, he pulled away from the other, noticing the surprised and slightly dazed expression on his face.

“T-That was awful wasn’t it? Oh fudge, I shouldn’t have kissed you at all… Oh god please don’t hate me now…” His voice had started to drop as he talked until it was just a mumble by the end. He was already turning around to try for a quick escape but a hand on his arm stops him.

“You’re not planning on springing this on me now and then avoid me for the rest of the week, are you?” Alain still looked slightly dazed but his eyes were sharp as he fixed his gaze on Ash, eyebrow quirked in question.

“Uh…” Ash cheeks were colored a pretty pink. Seems like Alain had hit a bullseye.

Sighing, the taller male rolled his eyes but he could understand Ash’s panic. He wanted to say something, explain how he actually liked the kiss and how he felt about the shorter male, but he couldn’t find the right words and it frustrated him greatly. Ash was still there thought, fidgeting and nervous but not leaving but when Alain finally found the words he wanted to say, Clemont came trudging in, pulling along what seemed to be Ash’s backpack.

“Ash, can you please remember to bring your back backpack along with you instead of leaving it at the classroom? It’s so heavy that I couldn’t pick it up so I’ve been dragging it all the way over here” The blonde looked annoyed but that was understandable because the classroom was quite far away from where they were.

Ash seemed disappointed by the interruption but he nodded and with a smile, grabbed his back from Clemont.

“Thanks Clemont. Are you heading home now?” Since they lived close they usually walked home together so at the nod of the blond, he turned and looked back at Alain, a blush covering his cheeks again. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then? Mom’s going to make squid, your favorite”

Alain shook his head which seemed to confuse Ash. “I’ll be busy on the weekend, some new parts arrived for my bike and I got to mount them on. I’ll see you on Monday though” And with that and a small smile in Ash’s direction, he turned around and walked away. If Alain was going to confess his feeling it would be alone.

Ash stood there for a second longer, eyes trailing behind Alain as he walked away before Clemont’s voice broke him out of his daydream. With a little chuckle he followed animatedly after the blond.

Next time Alain thought it would be a good time to confess his feelings to Ash, it was on a Wednesday. They were having lunch like usual, talking about an upcoming project they had been assigned to do.

“So, my house or yours?” The black haired male asked, perfectly grabbing a roll of sushi with his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth.

“Yours this time, since we did it on mine last time.” Ash always seemed exited to go to his house for some reason which Alain never understood but he guessed it might be because Ash was a fan of his dad’s research. Whatever it was, it made him really excited and he looked adorable.

“Alright” He chuckled as Ash smiled widely before continuing to eat. It was a comfortable silence, the perfect time to breach the whole ‘kiss’ topic.

“Hey Ash,” Alain started making the brunette’s curious gaze turn to him. “About that kiss last time, I wanted to sa-“

“Ash!” Both their eyes turned to the scream and Alain swore under his breath as he saw Clemont running towards them in that exact moment. Clemont hadn’t said anything but Alain was sure that the blonde had a crush on Ash, which meant that if he had seen them last Friday then the blonde was definitely doing this on purpose. “Professor Stone needs you to hand in your homework now unless you want another ‘F’”

This seemed to snap Ash out of whatever he had been thinking when Alain was about to confess and he instantly got up, thanking Clemont and following after him not before saying goodbye to Alain.

Alain just sat there with his gaze fixed on Ash’s retreating back, confession still unborn on his tongue. It wasn’t the first time Clemont had done this when he had tried to confess to Ash and he was starting to grow pissed. Times like this were when he needed an ear to complain.

“So you’re telling me, that every time you try to confess your feelings for Ash (even though you two already kissed and it should be obvious enough), Clemont appears out of nowhere and interrupts the two of you?” Serena looked skeptical and Alain hopped she believed him.

“Exactly, and I’m sure he’s purposefully doing it. He saw Ash kissing me, and we know he has a crush on Ash, it makes sense he would try to interfere. I mean, you remember last time Ash and I went out for a piece of cake at our usual coffee shop? Just when I was trying to confess to Ash again he appeared out of the blue and sat with us for the rest of the time we sent there” Alain sighed and pulled out his phone, discreetly checking if he had any messages from Ash. Serena just gave him a knowing look.

“That sounds absurd, but maybe…” Serena had indeed noticed that Clemont spent all of his time with Ash or talking about Ash to the point that it did look like he had a crush on the brunette. “Look, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt in this one because Clemont /has/ been acting strange as of lately.” A small smile grew on her face as she ruffled Alain’s hair. “Ash already kissed you though so you know who he likes.”

“I do guess you’re right…” Alain seemed hesitant about this but he nodded. The only thing he needed was to tell Ash he felt the same way.

“Maybe you could try taking Ash out again but this time to a place you two don’t usually go together? That way you can be sure that Clemont won’t be around, plus I could ask Bonnie to come over and bring his brother to entertain him while you two do your thing.” Serena offered and Alain realized again why Serena was his best friend. She was always there to support him when he needed it plus she made the perfect plans.

A few minutes later they had already come up with the perfect plan. Alain was to take Ash out to the nearby beach to watch the stars (because Alain knew that was the type of guy Ash was), while Serena would keep Clemont entertained so Alain could confess to Ash without a problem.

Alain was eager but he wouldn’t risk it by asking Ash out on a text so Clemont could “casually” read it. So instead he waited, boring class after boring class. Until it was finally the end of the school day and Ash was waiting for him at the entrance like he usually did.

There was a grin on his face as he approached Ash who wasn’t accompanied by Clemont for once. “Hey Ash, I wanted to ask if you were free this afternoon?”

Ash seemed curious by the question. “Yeah, I am. Why?”

“I wanted to ask you out on a date” Alain offered, shrugging. He was a ball of nerves but he was good at hiding it. Now he just hoped he was right and Ash accepted.

The brunette looked at him stunned for a second before his cheeks filled with an adorable red color and he scratched at the back of his neck. Shyly, he looked back up at Alain and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea…”

The look on Ash’s face made a warm fuzzy feeling start at the pit of Alain’s stomach and his smile widened. “I’ll pick you up later on my bike then.”

“You finished it?” Ash seemed amazed when Alain nodded. “Wow! Can I see it now? It’s almost afternoon anyway. We could just stop by my mom’s to eat and so I can change and then we can head to your house? Is that okay?”

Alain chuckled but nodded and they headed for Ash’s house.

It was evening now and Alain and Ash were comfortably sitting on the beach, a checkered blanket under them which Ash had laughed at saying it was so cliché. Ash’s mom had packed them some snacks for them to eat and they ate them while watching the sunset, talking about many various stuff but never really breaching ‘The Kiss’ topic. Alain could remember how Ash’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist as they rode his bike on the way here, how the warmth in his stomach had grown with just that. Ash had said he should give a name to his bike and after some discussion he had settled on Charizard because of the colors he had painted it. Ash had agreed it was a good name.  
The stars were starting to appear on the sky and Alain knew it was time for him to say what he had to. He had already received a text from Serena asking him how it was all going which he hadn’t answered but he knew it was her way of sending him luck.

“Ash-“

“Alain-“

There was slight annoyance in Alain’s eyes as he motioned for Ash to continue first. The brunette seemed to hesitate at the look but he continued.

“Look Alain, I’m thankful for you taking me out but you don’t need to do this, really. I understand that you’re doing this just to let me down easily but I’m aware that you don’t return my feelings so you can stop this now” His voice cracked at the end and he looked like he might cry but there were no tears on his cheeks.

The sudden outburst had surprise Alain to the point that he was left speechless. Maybe he stared at Ash in silence for too long because the brunette was already getting up much to Alain’s dismay.

“Wait!” He grabbed Ash’s arm before he could go away. “Please let me talk before you leave. Please”

There was hesitance and surprise in Ash’s face but he didn’t continue walking so Alain thought it was okay to start talking.

“You’ve got my intentions all wrong, I didn’t do this out of pity, I did it because I do like you Ash but I hadn’t been able to tell you before because every time I tried there was someone there to interrupt me” With courage running through his veins he dared grab both of Ash’s hands in his. “I want to try having a relationship with you if you would let me. I’ve been wanting this for so long now.” 

Ash’s expression was unreadable but after a few silent second, which were torture for Alain, finally a smile made its way onto Ash’s face and he wrapped his arms around Alain’s neck.

“I’m so relieved….” He mumbled just before leaning up and pressing a light kiss to Alain’s lips and the black haired male couldn’t help but find it adorable how the other had to stand on the tip of his feet to reach his lips. With his heart beating fast on his ribcage, Alain kissed him back

It felt like hours before they parted and Alain thought it had been too short. There was a red blush dusting their cheeks and Alain’s hair was messy from where Ash’s hands had tangled into it (and when had that happened?). The brunette’s gaze had drifted to the sky, the stars reflecting on his brown eyes. He looked gorgeous like that.

“The stars look beautiful tonight Alain…”

“You know what else is beautiful?”

This was going to be so cliché but Alain was too happy to care. So when Ash instantly asked “What?” starry eyes fixated on Alain and so full of love that it was almost overwhelming, Alain knew right there that he wanted to be able to look at those eyes forever.

“You”


End file.
